Run Away With Me
by Black-Riptide
Summary: Eren Yeager, the suicidal fool, the boy with fire in his eyes, the boy who made her smile, is leaving the walls of Maria. And so is Annie. Not to mention Reiner, Bertholdt, and a few others. Rated M for violence, language, and maybe some lemons
1. Chapter 1

Well, hello everyone. This is the first time I've actually written a story in a while, so I'll probably be really rusty... Well, anyway, this is a fanfic about my OTP, Annie Leonhardt and Eren Yeager from Shingeki no Kyojin. They're the cutest couple as humans and make the most badass one as Titans. So, basically, this story begins at episode 25 of the anime, where Annie is captured by the Recon Corps. However, I added a twist. What if Eren absolutely, could not, WOULD not, turn against Annie? What if he didn't go along with the initial plan? In fact, what if he actually ran away... And got Annie to come with him? So, here goes! Enjoy everyone, don't forget to leave a review! Arigato gozaimasu!  
_

Annie couldn't believe her ears. She brushed her bangs away from her eyes and whispered shakily, "What?"

Eren Yeager, that damn suicidal fool, looked at her, his chestnut brown eyes welling up with tears, pleading. He bit his lip and begged, "You heard me, Annie. Please, believe me! The Recon Corps thinks you're the female titan... And they're planning to capture you. Today."

Annie shook her head, disbelieving. Her cold blue eyes were harder than stone. However, they began to soften at the sight of Eren's teary face, and she said softly, in a tone so low no one else could hear, "So... You expect me to come with you? To just abandon everything I've known and go with you on your little suicide quest to find whatever is in your old basement in Shiganshina?"

Eren gulped. "Well, now that you said it, it sounds retarded, but-" he was interrupted by Annie's beautiful, soft laugh. She was actually amused by this entire situation?! Eren grumbled, "Fine, I'm sorry. But, don't say I didn't warn you."

Annie laughed again, a short, wonderful laugh that sounded so amazing, Eren wanted to find a way to record it somehow, to keep a reminder of that oh-so-rare smile and chuckle that Annie had. The dazzling blonde tilted her head to the side playfully and whispered, "You're such a suicidal, idiotic dumbass. But I love that about you. Okay, I'm in. But if this is a trick, Yeager-"

"It's not, trust me. Now come on, we don't have much time. The recon corps is already getting into position around the city. But they're not in the underground ruins yet, so we can sneak through there, get out through the walls, and escape."

Annie hated underground. Hated it. But if it was really the only way to avoid being captured...  
-

As Annie was dragged through the winding, smelly, god-forsaken tunnels of the ancient ruins, she began to ruminate deeply. She remembered her father, the last thing he told her before he disappeared...

"Don't trust anyone, Annie. You've only got your dad to protect you, and only your dad. Nobody else cares about what happens to you."

This got Annie very confused. Why was she letting Eren do this? Why was she going with him? Like her dad said, nobody else paid her any attention, much les cared about her..

"I'm sorry dad, but I think Eren really does care about me..."

Yeager swiftly turned around, a slightly confused look on his face, and asked, "What was that?" but only received an indifferent shrug from Annie in reply. As they continued running, she began to think again; Why would Eren do this? Why would he leave Mikasa and Armin, who were like family to him? Why would he leave all their friends from the 104th? Why would he leave everything, and everyone, just to save her? Why? Did Eren have feelings for her? And if he did... Would she, cold, calculating Annie, reciprocate them?

Annie's face slowly flushed a fiery red, and she nearly slapped herself for thinking like that. Eren was just a friend looking out for her, that's all. And that's all it would ever be... Right?

The pair of shifters emerged from the ruins and surfaced directly in front of the city walls. Eren sighed, relieved, and whispered, "Okay, let's do this."

"Hey! Where do you two lovebirds think you're going?!" A deep, manly voice boomed from behind them. Annie silently cursed under her breath. She knew that voice. "Dammit, Reiner, what do you want?"

The tall, broad-shouldered young man grinned mischievously. Behind him stood Bertholdt, Connie, and Sasha, the entire little band of misfits. He laughed heartily, "Surely you two little lovers wouldn't mind some company, would you? After all, it's dangerous outside these walls!"

Eren sighed. "Well, you're here already, so you might as well come with us." With a wink, -and one that made Annie's heart skip a beat, at that- he added, "Just keep a low profile and tell nobody about this. Were on a secret mission."

Reiner smiled. "I love a good mission!"

Well, that's it for my first chapter... Hope you guys like it. Please leave a like and a review!

Or else Annie will come after you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everyone! Here's the second chapter of my fanfic! Enjoy!**

* * *

Eren and Annie trudged through the dirt and mud, cursing to themselves. The rest of their little group was ahead, joking with each other and laughing despite the onslaught of rain that had begun barraging them not even an hour earlier. Eren turned around to see Annie's deadpan-as-usual face. He cocked his head to the side playfully and said, "What's wrong with you?"

Annie frowned ever so slightly, but Eren saw it anyway. "I never really had any friends..." She admitted. Eren laughed, and he sounded so innocent, Annie wouldn't have guessed how much rage boiled in his heart. "Well, you've got me, and don't forget it."

Annie giggled and quipped, "That's all I've got? That sucks." Eren stopped abruptly and punched Annie on the shoulder lightly. She responded with a punch as well, knocking Eren on his butt. The two laughed, and Bertholdt called out, "Aww, they look so cute together!" Annie growled, and started towards Bertholdt, but Eren held out his arm to stop her. "Don't worry, I've got this." Slowly, he raised his arm to his mouth and bit down.

* * *

The group sat down around the campfire, roasting their deer kill from earlier in the morning. Reiner was nursing a large cut on his forehead, Bertholdt massaged his stomach, and Connie was still trying to pull a small splinter of a twig from between his toes. Sasha didn't seem to notice the fact that she had just gotten a concussion, while Annie's sides still hurt from laughing as Eren chased their friends in Titan form. Eren himself sat at a slight distance from the others, staring at the ground in embarrassment. Annie scooted over to him discreetly, her features shining in the dim light of the fire- which, in Eren's opinion, only made her all the more beautiful.

"Learn some self control, Yeager." she remarked. Eren's embarrassed frown turned into a shy grin as he said, "Well, some of us aren't stone-cold like you, Annie..."

The blonde's face turned serious, and she moved slightly closer to Eren. She let her head flop down, almost resting on Eren's shoulder, and said in a low voice, "Why did you allow the others to come? They're your friends, but they _are_ still part of the Recon Corps, and one of them could be a spy... By the way, why did you tell me about the Recon Corps' plan? Why are you risking yourself for my sake?" Eren frowned and replied, "Remember that last time we sparred, right before we graduated from the academy?" Annie only nodded.

Both of their minds wandered back to that day, and to their first kiss.

**A/N: I'll be writing another fic after I finish this one, a prequel, basically. It's going to be another Annie/Eren, only set during their time in the academy. **

* * *

_Eren cursed under his breath as agony erupted in his leg. He bit his lip in order to stop from roaring in pain. He forced a grin towards Annie and remarked, "That was a dirty move, you know." Annie's face remained in its intense state, save for the barest hint of a grin. She loved the fire in Eren's eyes, loved the blazing intensity she saw in him._

_"You should know me that well by now, Yeager," Annie shot back. She went for a jab to the head, but Eren's hand shot up, parried her blow, and grabbed her wrist. He slid his leg in between Annie's and jerked his limbs backwards, flipping Annie onto her back. He got down onto his knees and forced a leg over Annie's chest, pinning her down. With both his hands, he forced hers to the ground. "Yes... I know you very well now, Annie. Which is why I know you're hiding something. Why are you holding back on me?"_

_At a short distance, Mikasa and Armin were watching from the shadows. Mikasa frowned and said, "I can see what's happening... And they don't have a clue. They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line... Our trio's down to two."_

**_A/N: sorry, I just had to reference the lion king. _**

_Eren scowled and whispered softly, "Ignore her. She's just being overprotective, just like my mom. Now answer the question, Annie. What's up with you today?_

_Annie tried to tuck her bangs behind her ear before remembering that Eren sill had her pinned. She had no way to hide her fastly reddening cheeks, and so, in full view of Eren, she whispered, "It's just... Do any of us really know if well survive this war with the Titans? We could easily be in a battle, and someone could die... We all could die. And... Theres still so much to do in life... And I have a lot of regrets... And-"_

_She was cut off as Eren's lips came crashing into hers. Annie's face somehow flushed an even brighter shade of crimson, and she slipped her hands out of Eren's. She made to push him away, then decided against it, and instead pulled Eren in closer. She felt the intense warmth of his lips, his erratic breathing, how soft and moist he felt against her. He pulled away abruptly and simply said with a smile, "Well, I don't know about you, but now I have none." Annie frowned and sat up, looking Eren straight in the eye. Shaking her head, she wiped her bangs away from her eyes and hugged him. Her eyes began to well up with tears, and she whispered into Eren's ear, "Don't ever leave me..." _

_Running his fingers through her hair, Eren replied, "Don't worry. I wouldn't dream of it."_

* * *

Annie's face turned a fiery red at the mention of her first kiss. "So... What does that have to do with your helping me?" she muttered. Eren frowned and replied, "It's because... I don't want anything to happen to you. You're my frie-" he frowned, hoping in his mind that he was wrong. Friends didn't have as deep a bond as he and Annie did. Friends didn't kiss. Friends didn't... Fall in love with each other. So how could he and Annie be true friends?

Eren lowered his voice even further and finished, "It's because... Ever since my mom died, you're the only thing that made me happy. Nothing else could console me, but when I was around you..."

Annie leaned in closer. "What about when you're around me?"

"It's... It's nothing. Just forget I ever said anything."

"Eren..." Annie sighed, and without warning, grabbed Eren by the cheeks and forcefully kissed him on the lips. His eyes widened in surprise, but he stopped resisting, and pulled Annie towards him, savoring her soft, delicate lips. Suddenly, she pulled away, and Eren's pulse slowly started to descend back to normal levels. gathering up his courage, Eren finally admitted, "When I'm around you, I feel whole again."

"Eren, I-"

Yet again, Reiner decided to break into their moment. His footsteps thundered over to Annie and Eren, followed by the others of the group. "Oi, come on you two lovebirds! Join us and have some dinner!"

"Well, when you're in love, nothing else matters! You don't even feel hungry!" Connie added with a smirk. Sasha gave him a suggestive raise of the eyebrows and asked softly, "Oh? And how would you know that? Don't think I forgot all the times you have me your share of bread during dinner..."

"Stop, you two! You're stealing Annie and Eren's spotlight!" Bertholdt chuckled, finally speaking for the first time since Eren turned into a Titan earlier.

Eren raised his hand to his mouth again, and everyone backed off, but Annie took it with both of hers, and held it tightly. "It's okay, Eren. Let's just eat. You and me." With a pointed glare at their friends, she hissed, "Alone."

Reiner nodded, and signaled for everyone to join him around the campfire as he told scary stories, giving the young couple a brief respite.

Annie leaned against Eren as she swallowed a large chunk of deer meat. In a voice so low, so nobody could hear, she asked, "Eren?"

"Yes, Annie?"

Annie lifted her head up and pecked Eren on the cheek. Looking down at the ground again, she muttered, "Don't ever leave me, okay?"

Eren realized, with a shudder, that Annie had just said the same words she uttered on the day they first kissed.

He slipped his finger under Annie's chin, lifting her face up to look at him. His eyes shined with affection, and he kissed Annie on the forehead.

_"Don't worry... I wouldn't dream of it." _


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here's chapter 3! Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

Eren fell asleep in Annie's arms, peaceful as a baby. She gazed down upon him, and suddenly felt her pulse start to quicken. He was an average-looking guy, but in the faint light of the campfire, Annie appreciated how handsome he actually was. His parted lips were curled into the faintest of smiles, and his lashes rested peacefully over his closed eyes. His chocolate hair flopped down lazily over his face, giving him a sort of messy, but endearing appearance. Annie'a soft smile slowly morphed into a frown as she realized...

_What would Eren think if he knew who I really am?_

Annie pushed these thoughts from her head and raised her eyes skyward. She sighed and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she gazed up at the sky, taking in the millions of twinkling stars in the sky. She hated them. They were probably laughing as they watched her, taunting her with the fact that they had more freedom than her. They didn't have such complicated lives...

Annie was so jealous of them.

But that didn't matter. Her life was screwed up, but at least she had Eren looking out for her.

Speaking of Eren, Annie's feelings about him were still so mixed up... She didn't know exactly _what_ to feel about him. She'd remembered the mutual respect they'd acquired for each other during training, the way Eren made her smiled, their first kiss, and the one they had only an hour earlier. At the memory of their earlier kiss, Annie's cheeks blazed a fiery crimson, and she couldn't help but stare longingly at his lips, aching for just one more kiss, just one last taste of him. Annie slapped herself lightly and shook her head. For god's sake, _why_ was she like this? She couldn't understand how and why this boy made her feel so... Safe. Why did she so badly want to be with him? To feel his warm embrace, his stringy, messy hair, the gentle brushing of his lips against hers...

_Is this what it means to be in love?_

* * *

"WHAT?!" Mikasa bellowed as she slammed her fist into the wall. After Eren had been missing for several hours, Mikasa knew the plan had gone awry, but nothing like this!

"Sorry, Mikasa-san..." Jean muttered, running a hand through his hair. "Krista saw it. She said so herself. And it's not just Eren and Annie. Bertholdt, Connie, Sasha, and Reiner were seen leaving with them as well." Mikasa raised her fist in anger and started towards a flustered, frightened Krista, but Ymir stepped between them defensively, separating the two.

"That doesn't matter," she remarked coolly, locking eyes with Mikasa. "It doesn't matter if the two are in love, and it sure as hell doesn't matter if some of our friends left with them. What _does_ matter, though, is catching them before they do something they might regret. And I'm not just talking about venturing into Titan territory." Everyone snickered at this, except for Mikasa. "We're going to catch them. I don't care how long it takes, but we're going those two..."

"Indeed. I'm not done with my little toy just yet," Levi scowled, stepping out of the shadows.

Hanji, who was casually smoking a cigar from the sidelines, added, "Yeah! And I need to perform more experiments on Eren's Titan form!"

A maniacal grin slowly began to spread on Mikasa's face (YANDERE!). "Then it's settled. Tomorrow, we'll go after them."

* * *

_"Wake up, sleepyhead!"_

Annie slowly opened her eyes and moaned, "Not yet, mom... It's still too early." Suddenly, she heard a boyish laugh, and looked up to see Eren grinning at her, his features illuminated in the bright morning sun. "Rise and shine, beautiful."

Annie scowled. "Don't ever wake me up early again if you want to live." As Eren backed away in surprise, Annie reached out for him. "No, sorry, that was a joke. Come on, you should know me that well by now." Eren breathed a sigh of relief and the smile returned to his face. "Jesus Christ, Annie, don't scare me like that!"

"I love it when you call me Jesus Christ."

Eren scoffed and said, "You're not very good at jokes, are you?" This earned a childish pout from Annie, and she huffed, walking away to wake up their other friends. When she was only five feet away, Eren called out, "You look better when you're asleep. Younger, somehow. Innocent." With a smirk, he added, "And best of all, you don't scowl. You look better when you don't scowl." Obviously, this brought a scowl upon Annie's face as she punched Eren's shoulder playfully. "Shut the hell up, Eren."

Eren laughed and made a zipping motion on his lips. Annie rolled her eyes skyward, and Eren couldn't help but notice how beautiful she really was. She'd taken her hair out of a bun, and now her golden locks fell flawlessly over her face. Her lips were pursed together in an exasperated frown, and her sea blue eyes reflected the bright morning sky above. He could get lost in her eyes and stay lost forever, given the chance.

However, Eren's life was screwed up, and he never got a chance to do anything he wanted.

This time, the screw-up came in the form of Levi, Hanji, and Mikasa, along with his friends from the 104th Trainee Squad. But Eren didn't know that. He did, however, know that he wanted to make the most of his time with Annie. His hand outstretched, he smiled, "Come on, let's go for a walk."

Annie hesitated for a moment and held her hand out slightly, as if she was deciding whether or not to accept. Finally, she relented, "Okay. I'd like that. I'd like that a lot." She smiled, flashing her perfect teeth, and for a moment, Eren's heart stopped.

* * *

Reiner was stirred by the sound of laughing. Groggily, he sat up, rubbed his eyes, and yawned. He looked into the distance and squinted, watching Eren and Annie giggle like little girls as they rolled around together in the grass. A smile played upon his lips, and he muttered to himself, "They look so cute..." Little did he know, Bertholdt, Connie, and Sasha were awake as well, and, by pure coincidence, they joked simultaneously, "You know who'd really be cute? You and Krista!"

For a moment, Reiner was silent, but then he roared, "I'll kill you three!" and started to chase after them.

* * *

_Later that night..._

Eren smirked arrogantly as he pinned Annie down. "Lost your edge, have you?" he teased. Annie retaliated, kneeing Eren where it hurts most, then flipping him over. She giggled at the resounding "OOF!" that escaped from his mouth and slipped her finger under his chin, lifting his face up to look at her. With a start, Eren realized that this was the exact position the Female Titan had him in during their fight, and, now that he looked closer, without a bun, Annie's hair looked just like the Female Titan's. This thought brought a fresh wave of worry to his mind, and he tried, with -but just barely- success, to clear his mind of such thoughts. A grin spread across his face as Annie smiled down at him playfully and mocked, "Lost your edge, have you?"

Eren shrugged and craned his head up, kissing Annie suddenly. Her eyes widened in surprise, then gradually closed as she let herself melt into Eren's embrace. Seeing his chance, Eren flipped Annie over and pinned her down once more. She pouted up at him, her lips quivering slightly. "Not fair! You took me by surprise!"

Eren shrugged and ran his finger down Annie's cheek. "So what?" With a wink, he added, "You know, if you behave, I can give you another kiss."

"Okay, Mr. Bigshot, I'll let you kiss me again" Annie relented, though she secretly craved Eren's lips as much as he did hers. Eren rolled his eyes and said endearingly, "As you wish, little princess." Annie was about to make a biting remark, but was interrupted as Eren's lips hesitantly brushed against hers, then gently pressed down. His mouth obediently conformed to whatever wishes hers had, and she threw her arms around him, pulling him closer. She could feel his warmth, his body pushing down ever so slightly on hers, and she loved it. She wanted more of it. More of _him_. After a moment of passionate kissing, Annie slowly dropped her hand down to Eren's Adam's Apple and started to tickle it.

Eren broke away just a bit, panting like a dog in the Sahara. His chocolate-colored hair flopped down messily over his face, and his eyes shined a bright green. Hesitantly, he whispered, "Annie... What was that for?" The blonde's cheeks turned as red as the Colossal titan, and she stammered, "Ju-just forget... Forget about it..." Eren dipped his face closer to hers and whispered, "Come on, you can tell me."

Annie bit her lip and sighed, "I'm sorry... I'll stop if it makes you uncomfortable..."

With an endearing smile, Eren replied, "No, not at all. Please, keep doing it." He pushed his lips against hers once more, and as Annie began tickling him again, he gently ran his finger down her neck, then traced little circles in the hollow of her throat. He flicked his fingers back and forth in the area between her collarbones, and was rewarded with a girlish giggle from Annie. Eren smirked triumphantly, "Yeah, not so nice when you're the one getting tickled, is it?" Annie scoffed and gazed up at him, his features illuminated by the full moon behind them. Why did he have to be so damn handsome?

Eren bit the inside of his cheek and grinned, "I like your nose. It's weird, and it makes you look cute."

Annie threw her arms around his neck and laughed, "Shut up, Eren." Panting heavily, Annie drew Eren in closer and kissed him again, this time solely for the purpose of stopping him from talking. She pulled away suddenly, and inquired, "Did you hear that?"

Eren scowled in the twilight, his features faintly illuminated by the moon, and concurred, "Yeah... What is that?"

The young couple could make out the faint voices of Connie, Bert, Reiner, and Sasha as they sang jokingly, "Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far. Stealing through the night's uncertainties, love is where they are."

Eren took a drop breath, stood up, and marched through the foliage, his face quickly reddening. He bellowed, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOUR! REINER, BERT, CONNIE, SASHA!"

At that moment, four heads poked out from an oak tree above Eren. Connie hissed, "Crap, let's make a run for it!" and leapt out of the tree, but accidentally slipped, faceplanting on the ground. Eren leered down at him mercilessly, then turned his gaze to the others. "Get down. Now."

* * *

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all liked it! ^_^ please leave a review!**


End file.
